Meeting with Charlie Brown
Ratchet and the gang returned to town to see snow all over the place. Genis: Wow.. Snow! Presea: What's 'snow'? Clank: Frozen water falling from the skies in cold temperature. Sasha: Reia, a word? - Reia and Sasha discussed a few things and went back. Reia: Hey, guys? There's something we both wish to tell you all. Sasha: I can't stay too long. Reia: This event in history will take too long for Sasha to stay in town. Genis: The baby? Sasha: Yes. Reia: Here, it'll take months to get this situation straighten out. Kiva: Seems fair. Genis: But, what about Sasha and the baby? Reia: A time-jump should keep her and the child steady. Kiva: Seems great. Sasha: Great idea, Reia. I may have a few errands to run, but I'll be back before you know it. Genis: How long will it take? Sasha: Five hours, as far as time travel is going into. Ratchet: Alright. We'll call you when we're done. - Sasha nodded, transported back to the starship and takes off. Ratchet: Okay. Until she returns, we're on our own. X-23: That's fine and all. Now, about that person... Kiva: Well, we can still meet him, right? - Suddenly, a boy named Charlie Brown came out with a kite in hand. Charlie: I got my kite! Today's the day. I can feel it! Genis: Flying a kite? In the middle of winter? Seriously?? I thought it's about ice-skating, snowball fights and cold whether. Kiva: Well, you're right, Genis. Maybe we should meet up with him. - Away from the frozen lake behind him, Charlie is set to fly his kite, until Kiva called out to him. Charlie: A new kite, a perfect breeze. It all feels just right. Now that the Kite-Eating Tree is sleeping for the winter, we have nothing to fear. Kiva: Hey, dude. Charlie: Oh, hello. X-23: This is the boy I was telling you guys about. Kiva: Hi. I'm Kiva. You must be Charlie Brown, right? Charlie: Yeah, but why do you want to hang out with me? On a day like this? Kiva: Well, I know it's hard to feel down in the dumps, but.. Ratchet: But you can use new friends to keep your spirits up. I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. Reia: Reia. Your sister mentioned you yesterday, so we stop by to say hello. Kiva: Yeah. It's nice to have friends, right? Charlie: Yeah, you're right. Welcome to our town. Kiva: Thanks. Ratchet: Okay, what's his story? X-23: Well, he maybe a bit clueless, but there's something about him that I can admire to; don't give up, no matter what the challenge. Ratchet: He doesn't quit? Interesting. Reia: Sorta reminds me of you, Kiva. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah, during the Mark of Mastery. Remember? Kiva: Oh, yeah. - Then, Charlie takes off with his kite. Not getting enough air, Charlie goes faster and the kite is flying into the air. But, the wind died down and Charlie got himself tangled, landed on the frozen lake and moved to his best friend Linus. Ratchet: Ow.. That stings. Kiva: Charlie, are you okay? Charlie: Yeah.. Kiva: That's good. Linus: Still no luck, huh? - The kite hits Charlie in the back of his head. Charlie: Ow.. Presea: The kite is taking off again. Kiva: Oh boy... - As expected, much to Charlie's luck, the kite takes him through the frozen lake, ran into some of his friends along the way, and gets himself caught in the tree. Charlie: Stupid Kite-Eating Tree... Kiva: Great... Maybe we should help him out. - The gang managed to untangled Charlie and they go to the baseball park for a while. Ratchet: Look, just because you had mistakes before, doesn't mean you have to feel bad about everything. Charlie: Well, Lucy might judge me, but it's not like I'll give up trying. Kiva: I think you might be right. You never quit, right? Charlie: That's the only thing I can do. Charlie Brown is not a quitter. Reia: (Wow... That positive spirit...definitely reminded me of Kiva.) - Suddenly, Charlie's dog prepared a snowball, handed to Charlie and went back. Raine: Your dog? Charlie: Yeah, that's Snoopy. Kiva: Good boy, Snoopy. - Kiva petted Snoopy gently. Ratchet: This feels like a place to rest for a while. Reia: Not quite. Kiva: Oh! The lab robberies.. Reia: Right. Someone is bound to strike more labs for his or her cause. Kiva: Well, we're not going to sit around and wait. Reia: Actually, we have to. If we're going to find out what's going on, we need to follow the footsteps and solve this mystery. Kiva: Seems fair. - Charlie practiced baseball, but out of nowhere, it passed right through him and the hitter, as a snowman, revealed to Snoopy, for comedic effect. Genis: Snoopy? Kiva: Wow.. That was a good hit, but you should've hit upward. - Suddenly, a mover truck is passing by and parks at the house, across the street from Charlie's house. Presea: Someone new? Kiva: Must be. - The gang stay put as the kids tried to see the new kid. Charlie rolled a giant snowball, for extra height, to see the new kid, but fall down. Later that night, the gang rented a house to stay until their mission is finished. Raine tucked Genis in for bed and checked on Kiva. Raine: Sleepy? Kiva: A little. I wonder if Sasha's going to be okay with the baby.. Raine: She will. She has enough experience in self-defense. Kiva: Oh, I forgot.. Raine: It's okay. It's almost impossible to imagine the universe in peace with Bowser gone. Kiva: Yeah. I don't think Bowser is a problem to us anymore. Can't say the same for Pooh and the others though. Raine: Why you say that, Kiva? Kiva: Well, he moved on, just like we have. Raine: We all have to adapt and learn from our mistakes, Kiva. There are many weaknesses a heart can't handle. Kiva: Like my weaknesses? Raine: Not just yours, but in all of ours. Kiva: Gosh... Raine: Hatchet may have pull the strings all those years before, but he's running out of villains and out of time. Kiva: How did you know I was going to tell Ratchet about him? Raine: I know you. Kiva: Oh! Yeah.. Same, Raine. Raine: Get some rest. Tomorrow, I'm checking the school Charlie and Sally go to. Kiva: Can I come along with you? Raine: Of course you can. Now, would you kindly get some rest? Kiva: Alright. Good night, Raine. - Raine walked out and, knowing a new feeling to Kiva, smiled. Category:Scenes